The aims of this research are 1) to reduce the incidence and prevalence of alcohol and drug use among adolescents 2) test the efficacy of a parenting skills intervention offered to parents of pre-adolescents 3) examine how family functioning and parenting styles are related to subsequent drug among adolescents. A school- based peer-facilitated social influences and normative beliefs curriculum will be offered to fifth graders and 3 evening workshops on parenting and communication skills will be offered to their parents. A five year study is proposed. Two different cohorts of fifth graders and their families will receive the intervention in the first two years. The first cohort will be followed for four years, the second for three years. Assignment to the parenting skills condition will be done randomly by school. All subjects will be pre-tested on a yearly basis. Data will be collected from students by questionnaire and form parents by phone interview. Changes in drug use attitudes, behavior, and family functioning, adoption of communication techniques, social resistance skills, normative expectations, and parenting skills, normative expectations, and parenting skills will be assessed.